Still Hanging On
by Dr. Meowgon Spengler
Summary: Grousetuft, a tabby tom who is reincarnated into the deputy of his Clan's only surviving kit, Falconkit, vows to bring justice to the two cats that murdered him. And he'll do it along with the help of his former sister and a few new friends. Rated T because moused*** is a bad word :o
1. Chapter 1

First Warriors fanfic! :D

You can enter your own warriors if youd like, just leave the name, age, gender, personality, pelt markings and a little history!

* * *

A loud yowl split the air.

_"ThunderClan, attack!"_ a bristling gray tabby screeched. A swarm of cats tumbled over the rocks, melting into the heat of battle. Fur flew and cats snarled, tangled together and spitting in rage. One tabby barely escaped with half his fur still intact, his newly uncovered skin swollen and criss- crossed with clawmarks.

Another, a light gray she- cat, limped off with a snapped tail and slashes over her eye. Both cats cowered away and watched the fight, their matching hazel eyes alight with fear.

"Grousetuft.. those mangy RiverClan cats are stronger than we thought..." the she- cat murmured. Grousetuft licked his sister's bleeding ear comfortingly.

"It's okay, Frostleaf. Hawkstripe would never let his Clan lose.." he murmured, although he knew that ThunderClan would lose this battle. A loud yowl caught their attention and a new group of RiverClan warriors swam over and joined their clanmates in the battle for Sunningrocks. Frostleaf and Grousetuft met shocked gazes, before hurtling back into battle. Grousetuft thought he scented a kit, but ignored it as he flung himself into the mass of fighting felines.

Grousetuft locked in a tussle with a black tom, while Frostleaf was chasing off two identical brown and white apprentices. Suddenly Grousetuft felt claws and teeth sink into his skin and rip at the soft flesh, and a heavy body landing on top of him. The call for ThunderClan's retreat sounded, but the two toms on Grousetuft didn't relent.

"Spicefleck! Serpentfang! Leave him be, he's as good as dead!" a RiverClan tom, Cloudytongue snapped. Spicefleck and Serpentfang got off of Grousetuft, snarling in fury at being cut off. They glared down at the dying brown tom, kicking dust onto his pelt before trotting off, their heads held high in triumph.

The last thing Grousetuft heard was a cat screeching what sounded like his name, and a gray cat looked down in horror on him. Then the tabby tom's world went black.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER~ Hehe.

This was actually my first attempt at a battle scene! :33

Submit your OCs and you' ll for sure get in, unless it's too Mary- Sue, or course. No ' Sparkleglitter is a rly pretty silver tabby with bright blue eyes and a shiny pelt. She saves the Clans by seducing Tigerstar' or whatever.

Pretty, pretty please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Soft mewling assured that there was new life in the nursery. A dark tabby tom kit was huddled close to his mother, two dark gray kits flanking him.

"Mousetail.. they're beautiful. What will you name them?" Hawkstripe purred, his brown fur still tufted from the battle. His amber eyes were no longer lit with the heat of battle. Instead, they were filled with compassion as he stared down at his newborn offspring.

Moustail purred back, "The gray she-kit is Downkit, for her fluffy gray fur, the gray tom is Branchkit, because his tail reminds me of a willow branch, and the kit in the middle is Falconkit, after your father." she said, her tailtip touching each kit's head in turn as she murmured their names, quietly as to not wake them. Hawkstripe purred louder.

"They will be great warriors." Mousetail nodded and pulled them closer.

"Let her rest, Hawkstripe. She' s had a long day.. Why don't you check on Grousetuft? After all, he is your kin." a soft voice meowed. Hawkstripe glanced at the shecat that said that, nodding to her. He swiftly licked Mousetail's forehead and bounded out of the nursery to see how Grousetuft was doing.

* * *

"What do you mean, Grousetuft's dead?!" he yowled. The medicine cat shook her head sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Hawkstripe, I did the best I could..." she explained, her gaze dropping to her paws. Hawkstripe wailed in agony.

"He was my brother! How could you let him die?" he demanded, glaring at her.

"He was dead before he even hit the ground!" a voice hissed behind him. Startled, Hawkstripe turned to meet the gaze of his sister, Frostleaf. Frostleaf met his amber eyes with her hazel ones.

"You're not the only one who grieves for Grousetuft, brother." she meowed, suddenly somber. Hawkstripe's fury died when he saw the pained look in Frostleaf' s eyes. He sighed and licked her cheek.

"It's alright.. He's in a better place now, a place free from battle and hunger." he purred softly.

"I only hope you're right." Frostleaf said. With that, she was gone. Hawkstripe watched her bound tail disappear into the warrior' s den.

* * *

"Bet you can't race me all the way to the fresh- kill pile!" Downkit squealed, already bounding off toward the pile. Falconkit yowled and ran after her.

"No fair!" he complained, "You left without a 'ready, set, go'!" Downkit ignored him and ran off, giggling. Falconkit tried to catch up, stumbling over his paws and bumping into Hawkstripe.

"Watch it, kit!" Hawkstripe hissed, before remembering this was his kit he was talking to. He sighed and bent down to lick Falconkit's head when he got a startled hazel look. Falconkit purred, then squeaked in dismay. Downkit had beat him to the fresh- kill pile!

"Ha, you slow lump! I beat you!" Downkit called triumphantly. Falconkit hissed and tackled her playfully. Hawkstripe chuckled and shook his head, watching the kits as they tumbled in the dusty clearing. Mousetail hissed and licked them clean, and the two went right back at it. Hawkstripe glanced over at Branchkit, who wasn't playing with the other kits. Branchkit looked back at him, before he ran off to join his siblings.

* * *

Lucky dogs you, you get two chapters in a day! This one is longer. The first chapter was 413 words, and this is 562 words long. :3


	3. Allegiances

(AN: This will be edited later for any new cats. - means none have been decided yet. ALSOOOOO, please please PLEASE ADD WHAT CLAN YOUR CAT'S IN! Sorry I never made that clear before. xD I'll try to update the actual story as soon as possible, I'm under computer restrictions. Dx )

_**Allegiances:**_

_**ThunderClan:**_

**Leader-**

**Deputy-**

Hawkstripe- Powerful brown-red tabby tom with white paws and underbelly, amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat- **

**Warriors-**

Dustcloud- Light brown she-cat with barely visible brown tabby markings, white underbelly and dark green eyes. (Sent in by Dawnwhisker :3 Dunno if she wanted the other cats listed but I'll do it anyways just incase!)

Tanglepelt- Dark brown tabby tom with unusual tabby markings and dark green eyes. (Dawnwhisker)

Rosestream- Pale cream-and-white she-cat with long legs and blue eyes. (Dawnwhisker)

Silvernose- Silver-gray she-cat with a long tail and amber eyes. (Dawnwhisker)

Foxstorm- Dark ginger tom with white paws and pointed ears. (Dawnwhisker)

Frostleaf- Brilliant white she-cat with blue-gray paws and hazel eyes.

**Apprentices- -**

**Queens- **

Mousetail- Dusky brown she-cat with a white spotted belly and a long, thin tail and black eyes.

**Kits-**

Ridgekit- Large dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes. (Supernova750)

Falconkit- Brown tabby tom with hazel eyes.

Downkit- Fluffy gray she-kit with blue eyes.

Branchkit- Dark brown tom with a long, thin tail that's bent in the middle, gray eyes.

**Elders-**

_**RiverClan:**_

**Leader- -**

**Deputy- -**

**Medicine Cat- -**

**Warriors-**

Spicefleck- Dark brown tom with bright ginger spots, hazel eyes.

Serpentfang- Light gray tom with darker stripes along his back, bright green eyes.

Cloudytongue- Light gray tom with faded blue eyes. His tongue has a rare splotch of blue.

**Apprentices- **

Yellowpaw- Dark cream she-cat with brown ears and yellow eyes.

**Queens- -**

**Kits- -**

**Elders- -**

_**ShadowClan:**_

**Leader- -**

**Deputy- -**

**Medicine Cat- -**

**Warriors- -**

**Apprentices- -**

**Queens- -**

**Kits- -**

**Elders- -**

_**WindClan:**_

**Leader- -**

**Deputy- -**

**Medicine Cat- -**

**Warriors- -**

**Apprentices- -**

**Queens- -**

**Kits- -**

**Elders- -**

_**Cats outside clans:**_

Yudee- Small brown she-cat with white tipped ears and fluffy white-striped tail. Saydee's best friend.

_**Other Animals:**_

Saydee:Large black dog that lives in Twolegplace. Knows how to speak cat.


End file.
